MY LIFE
by Moody Auguste
Summary: Ini hidupku, yang sederhana dan klasik. Tetapi begitu mengenang. Suatu hari nanti, kalian akan mengalami hal yang serupa namun berbeda sepertiku. Saat kalian mulai mengenal dunia luar, saat kalian mulai mengenal seseorang yang disebut-sebut sebagai kaum adam./RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

_**Typo(s), miss-typo, AU, OOC**_

_**Standar disclaimer applied**_

(842 words)

'MY LIFE'

Moody Auguste

* * *

Sakura gelisah. Beberapa kali ia memutar-mutar ponsel hitam yang telah menemaninya sejak hidupnya dimulai dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Tentu sejak lahir, bahkan saat masih dalam kandungan seorang ibu, seseorang telah memulai hidupnya. Namun bukan itu yang dimaksud.

Teman, sahabat, bertengkar, berbaikan, cemburu, benci, suka, sangat suka, masalah, masalah, dan masalah, kemudian mengerjai teman, mengenal lawan jenis dan jalan-jalan kemana saja yang kauinginkan.

Hal-hal semacam itulah yang disebut 'hidup baru saja dimulai'. Hal-hal yang kamu dapatkan saat umurmu menginjak remaja. Saat dimana kamu lebih dibebaskan dalam bertindak. Saat ayah dan ibumu mulai percaya bahwa kamu bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri.

Siapa yang bisa melupakan saat-saat di mana hidupmu terasa begitu lengkap, menyenangkan, dan sangat-sangat gila. Munafik, jika kalian berkata bahwa 'Aku lupa'.

"Tunggu," suara itu terasa begitu familiar, suara bocah dalam masa pubertasnya, "Aku ikut kembali ke sekolah, kemarikan sepedanya." lanjutnya begitu sampai di samping Sakura dan sepedanya.

Sepeda bercat merah yang mulai berkarat termakan hujan dan panas itu sangat berharga. Terhitung, sudah lima tahun menemani Sakura berjalan ke sana ke mari. Bel sepedanya masih nyaring, keranjang putihnya pun masih kuat menampung buku-buku tebal Sakura, sadel sepedanya memang sudah usang, oh-lengkap dengan boncengan besi yang masih kokoh ditambah sedikit karat tentunya.

"Hah?"

"Aku akan memboncengmu. Kau tuli atau bodoh?" ketus laki-laki itu.

Sakura dengan cepat menolak,"Tidak, aku saja,"

"Aku saja yang memboncengmu, duduklah dengan manis di belakang," terang Sakura.

Laki-laki itu berpikir ulang.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghancurkan harga dirimu, putuskan sekarang juga atau aku pergi," ujar Sakura.

Akhirnya, laki-laki itu angkat bahu tidak peduli. Ia duduk mengangkang dengan berpegangan pada sadel sepeda, menurut saja dengan perkataan teman _pink_-nya. Laki-laki bersurai hitam, lengkap dengan mata hitamnya itu nampak tenang sekaligus senang. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, ada Ino—teman Sakura yang tersenyum mengejek diatas sepeda laki-laki yang dinaikinya.

'BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! SAKURA NO BAKA' umpat Sakura dalam hati.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan? Seharusnya aku menerima tawarannya untuk memboncengku. Bukan aku yang memboncengnya. SAKURA NO BAKA! Aku terlalu gugup menanggapinya. Sekarang semuanya terlihat aneh!' gerutu Sakura.

"_Are you OK_, Sakura?"

"Hmm..." gumam Sakura, wajahnya mulai memerah dan kayuhannya semakin lambat. Ternyata berat juga, pikir Sakura.

Ia begitu menikmati sapuan angin dan panasnya mentari saat mereka melewati sawah-sawah petani dengan pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan. Tidak banyak motor yang melewati jalan berukuran sedang ini, hanya sepeda-sepeda berangkutan padi atau rerumputan yang mendominasi. Sakura senang, hidupnya terasa lebih tenang. Tidak dikejar PR, tidak dikejar belajar, dan tidak dikejar datang terlambat.

Dan jangan lupakan satu fakta. Bahwa temannya—Ino, yang juga mengikuti mereka berdua, pasti akan mengolok-olok kebodohan Sakura. Yahh... dua sepeda dengan dua suasana yang berbeda.

"Angkat kakimu, aku yang mengayuh," ujar laki-laki itu.

Kakinya mulai mengayuh pedal sepeda dengan Sakura yang tetap di depan, memegang stang sepeda.

"Hahhh..." Sakura mendesah lega, ia merasa kakinya yang tadi pegal kini mulai rileks.

Kakinya memang sudah rileks, namun hatinya masih berkecambuk. Ia suka. Ia suka dengan laki-laki teman sekelasnya itu. Sudah lama ia memendam perasaannya. Tentu teman-temannya tahu, bahkan laki-laki itu tahu. Sakura begitu merutuki sikapnya yang seketika berubah bila dihadapkan dengan laki-laki yang satu itu.

Ia kehilangan kendali tubuhnya. Kemudian mematung.

Aliran darahnya mengalir lebih cepat, terutama disekitar wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah malu.

Perkataanya tersangkut di ujung lidah. Terasa menjengkelkan dan menyakitkan.

Kedua telinganya tanpa sadar selalu merekam sebaik mungkin apapun yang laki-laki itu katakan.

Juga mata emeraldnya yang setia mengawasi gerak-gerik tubuhnya.

Sakura meringis, sebegitu besarkah ia suka. Sebegitu besarkah ia menyukai laki-laki itu. Sakura tidak tahu nomor sepatunya, tidak tahu ukuran baju dan celananya, tidak tahu warna kesukaannya, tidak tahu makanan favoritnya, dan Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana keluarganya. Apa itu masih bisa disebut sebagai suka? Begitu banyak hal yang ia tidak ketahui.

Bahkan ia sangat tidak rela saat gedung-gedung Konoha Junior High School tujuannya mulai terlihat, Sakura memohon dalam hati agar teman laki-lakinya memperlambat kayuhan sepedanya. Saat-saat seperti ini begitu cepat berlalu, Sakura jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu berapa nomor sepatunya? Apa makanan kesukaannya? Apa warna kesukaannya? Apa saja yang ia lakukan saat di rumah? Di mana tempat kesukaannya?

Bingung, Sakura dibuat bingung dengan pemikirannya.

"Ck," laki-laki itu tampak mengeluh lirih.

Sepedanya semakin melambat, tetapi bukan karena permohanan Sakura terkabul melainkan karena jalan yang menanjak. Kasihan temannya, ia pasti lelah.

"Sial, kakiku engkel." keluhnya lebih jelas saat jarak mereka tersisa tiga meter menuju parkiran sekolah.

Sakura segera menoleh. Melihat temannya yang tampak menggapai kakinya yang angkel dan menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya. Mengerti keadaan, tanpa banyak bicara Sakura segera mengambil kendali dalam mengayuh.

Sampai di depan gerbang parkiran belakang Konoha Junior High School, laki-laki itu melompat dari boncengan sepeda dan pergi ke kelasnya—kelas yang sama dengan Sakura. Tentu ia sudah berterima kasih, dengan sangat cepat tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura mendengus kesal, ia memarkirkan sepedanya. Begitu pula Ino yang merupakan saksi hidup perjalanan aneh yang dijalani Sakura.

"Kalian _sooo... sweet_," gurau Ino saat mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

"Ahh.." Sakura mengeluh malu dan memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai panas.

"Kau sangat sangat sangat senang, Jidat. Aku tahu itu."

"Aku tidak," ketus Sakura, ia mengambil langkah panjang. Meninggalkan Ino yang sedang tertawa mengejeknya di koridor sekolah yang sepi.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kalian _sooo... sweet_," gurau Ino saat mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

"Ahh.." Sakura mengeluh malu dan memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai panas.

"Kau sangat sangat sangat senang, Jidat. Aku tahu itu."

"Aku tidak," ketus Sakura, ia mengambil langkah panjang. Meninggalkan Ino yang sedang tertawa mengejeknya di koridor sekolah yang sepi.

_**Typo(s), miss-typo, AU, OOC**_

_**Standar disclaimer applied**_

(1336 words)

'MY LIFE'

Moody Auguste

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Saat ini Sakura dan teman-teman setim dramanya sedang berkumpul di Akatsuki Cafe. Cafe yang selalu nampak lenggang karena makanan dan minumannya yang terlalu mahal bagi pelajar-pelajar smp. Tentu pelajar-pelajar sejawat mereka lebih memilih pulang daripada menghabiskan waktu di Cafe untuk mengerjakan tugas dan menghabiskan uang.

"Hn," salah satu laki-laki diantara mereka tampak menyerahkan laptopnya untuk Sakura. Teman-teman yang lain ikut mendekat.

"Apa ceritanya?"

"Sopir taksi," ucap laki-laki itu dengan kombinasi nada pernyataan dan pertanyaan.

"Hah?" Sakura bingung.

"Yakin?"

"Aneh."

"Ceritanya gimana?"

Teman yang lain pun memberikan respons yang tidak jauh beda. Namun mereka setuju-setuju saja. Yang penting naskah drama itu selesai dan mereka mendapatkan nilai. Berterimakasihlah pada laki-laki —yang Sakura suka—yang telah rela mengerjakan. Hahaha... Sakura merasa bahwa ia sangat benar dan sangat salah karena menyukai teman sekelasnya itu.

Siapa yang tidak tahu, seantero sekolahan sudah tahu bahwa laki-laki yang Sakura suka sedang PDKT yang Sakura artikan sebagai cari muka pada seorang gadis kelas sebelah. Tepatnya kakak kelas.

_Gila_, pikir Sakura.

Ternyata teman sekelasnya mau dengan yang lebih tua. Suka memang segalanya, usia tidak menjadi halangan. Itu kalimat yang sering Sakura dengar. Tapi persetan dengan kalimat itu! Bagimana dengan perasaan Sakura?

Perasaan Sakura? Jelas terombang-ambing. Antara rela dan tidak rela. Teman sekelasnya itu masih baik padanya, mereka masih cukup dekat. Tetapi, Sakura mulai menjaga jaraknya. Ia sering menjumpai teman sekelasnya dan target cari muka laki-laki itu sedang mengobrol ria di sudut kelas, di sudut kantin, di koridor sekolah, atau saat-saat pulang tiba.

Sakura tidak menyalahkan teman sekelasnya yang lebih memilih kakak kelas itu. Mungkin Sakura terlalu lama mengambil keputusan, ia masih ragu dengan perasaannya terhadap teman sekelasnya. Ia tahu, sejak teman sekelasnya itu tahu bahwa ia suka. Mereka menjadi lebih dekat, seolah-olah teman sekelasnya itu juga menyambut perasaan Sakura.

Saling berkirim pesan dari berbagai media sosial dan lebih sering mengobrol saat mereka bertemu. Tapi sekali lagi, Sakura masih ragu. Dan teman sekelasnya mulai lelah dengan keraguan Sakura, ia beralih dan Sakura tidak bisa mencegahnya.

Sakura memandang teman-temannya yang mulai membubarkan diri, menyibukkan diri dengan game dan mengobrol serta berbagi gossip.

Sakura kembali mengutak-atik laptop hitam milik Sasuke, tepatnya mengotak-atik naskah drama kelompoknya. Mengganti dialog yang tidak cocok, menambahkan lebih banyak dialog dan juga memperpanjang narasinya. Di sampingnya, Sasuke nampak duduk tenang dan mengobrol dengan Kiba sambil menikmati keripik kentangnya.

"Apa judulnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah," kata Sasuke sambil mengetik kata 'entahlah' sebagai judul drama mereka.

"_Ba-baka_.." Sakura terbata, tersentak karena Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekat dan mengetik judul itu di laptopnya.

Mereka terlalu dekat, Sakura bisa dengan jelas memandang wajah Sasuke—tepatnya pipi Sasuke—yang berjarak kurang dari dua cm di samping wajahnya. Jika ia menoleh, pastilah ia akan mencium pipi Sasuke. Sial, suhu tubuh Sakura meningkat seketika.

Sasuke no _Baka_, _baka_ untuk judul yang ia berikan dan _baka_ karena Sasuke terlalu dekat. Sakura segera bergeser, memberi jarak setidaknya satu meter dari teman sekelasnya itu. Tampaknya Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura bergeser menjauh, ia masih memandangi judul yang baru saja ia ketik.

"Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke, ia menawarkan keripik kentang ditangannya.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, berniat menerima tawaran Sakura. Hampir saja Sakura menyentuh plastik pembungkus keripik kentang itu jika saja Sasuke tidak menjauhkannya.

"Aaa.."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang satu potong keripik kentang.

"Buka mulutmu," katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Lhoh.. A-apa?" suara Sakura semakin lirih, semburat-semburat merah tampak menghiasi pipi kanan dan kirinya.

"Ayolah, hanya sekali saja."

Sakura benar-benar malu,"Tidak terima kasih,"

"Sakura.."

"Tidak." ujar Sakura bersikeras.

Tampaknya Sasuke masih sabar membujuk Sakura."Sekali saja, hanya satu suapan saja." Ujarnya meyakinkan.

Sakura menatap mata Sasuke. Mencoba menerawang, apa kiranya tujuan Sasuke? Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan saat ini? Sakura mendesah pelan. Ia tidak menemukan jawaban, yang ada wajahnya semakin memerah malu.

'Cih, memangnya apa yang aku pikirkan. Hanya satu suapan! Ohh tentu saja Sasuke,' batin Sakura sambil membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan keripik kentang dari Sasuke.

'Ini konyol,' pikir Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ayolah, gadis _bubblegum _itu sangat malu saat teman-temannya bersorak menggodanya. Apalagi Sasuke kembali memberinya suapan yang kedua dan seterusnya.

Sakura semakin kesal dan malu saja, ia menerima suapan Sasuke dengan sedikit tenaga lebih. Hingga menggigit ujung jari tangan Sasuke.

"Aaashh..."

Sakura terkejut, wajahnya kembali memerah malu dan kesal.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan,"Kau—".

.

.

.

"—Ganas sekali," ujar Sasuke dengan seringaiannya. Ia mengambil selembar _tissue_ dan mengelap bekas gigitan Sakura.

'YA TUHAN, AKU MALU SEKALI!' Sakura merutuki kebodohannya.

-#-

.

.

.

.

-#-

"Hoi, ada pengumuman apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm, lihat saja sendiri." jawab Sakura yang duduk di bangku paling belakang.

Saat itu kelas tampak sepi karena semua orang sedang keluar untuk mengikuti atau hanya sekedar melihat event-event sekolah. Saat ini KJHS sedang berulang tahun yang ke-62.

Sasuke duduk di samping kanan Sakura, ia meletakkan botol minumannya yang sudah kosong. Laki-laki itu membaca dengan seksama selembar kertas pengumuman yang diserahkan Sakura. Ia bertanya-tanya beberapa hal dengan Sakura. Moment itu, tanpa mereka sadari diabadikan oleh teman mereka.

"Ehem.."

Sakura menoleh,"_Granny_, apa yang kau lakukan? Memotretku ya? Hapus..." kata Sakura sambil mengejar sosok yang dipanggilnya _Granny_.

"Hapus sekarang!"

"_Granny_, ayolah..."

Teman-teman yang lain hanya tertawa begitu pula Sasuke yang ikut tertawa.

"Sasuke bantu aku!"

-#-

.

.

_Berbagai kenangan, Sakura mengingatnya begitu jelas. Terasa manis di ingatannya._

.

.

.

.

-#-

Tak terasa waktu-waktu kebersamaan di Konoha Junior High School semakin menipis. Sebentar lagi para siswa kelas sembilan akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan, begitu pula Sakura. Mereka kini sedang berkumpul di ruang auditorium, mendengarkan penjelasan-penjelasan dari bimbingan konseling tentan ini dan itu.

Ruang auditorium yang cukup luas itu, kini begitu sesak dan penuh oleh pelajar-pelajar kelas sembilan. Suasana begitu ramai dengan obrolan di setiap kursi. Ada beberapa moment yang menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Saat ia menuliskan keluh kesahnya pada selembar kertas dan membuangnya ketempat sampah, kemudian menuliskan impiannya dan menyimpannya di kotak tempat pensil miliknya. Kemudian acara meniup balon dan memecahkannya bersamaan. Sayang sekali balon milik Sakura pecah lebih dulu saat ditiup.

Momen-momen itu begitu menyenangkan, apalagi didekatnya ada Sasuke. Hanya selisih dua satu kursi saja. Pemuda berhelaian hitam itu kini sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan tentunya bukan Sakura, yahh begitulah. Semua orang memiliki kisahnya masing-masing. Seberapapun banyak Sakura menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasuke, seberapa keras ia mempelajari laki-laki itu, Sakura tetap tidak mampu bersanding dengan Sasuke.

Ada beberapa alasan mengenai hal itu, yang pertama adalah Sakura enggang berkomitmen. Yang kedua, Sakura berpikir bahwa masih terlalu dini untuk berhubungan lebih dekat. Dan yang terakhir karena kedua orangtuanya.

Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Sasuke menentukan pilihannya. Sakura tidak punya hak, katakanlah ia sempat merasa bahwa Sasuke juga membalas perasaanya. Namun, saat itu Sakura masih bimbang dengan perasaannya yang penuh dengan alasan. Sakura belum berani saat itu.

"Sakura, kau mau?" kata Sasuke sambil memberikan sebungkus cokelat.

"Tidak terima kasih," aku menolaknya dengan halus.

"Ini untukmu."

"Tidak usah Sasuke. Itu milikmu."

"Untukmu saja."

"Tidak, kau saja yang makan. Aku masih punya."

Perdebatan itu dimenangkan Sakura, mereka terdiam cukup lama. Hiruk pikuk suasana auditorium itu membuat Sakura dengan mudah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke.

"Saku," katanya lagi.

Mereka berbicara sedikit menunduk, ingat posisi mereka yang dibatasi satu kursi yang ditempati teman Sakura—si _Mommy_.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tampak terkejut, ia merasa bahwa permintaan maaf Sasuke begitu melegakan hatinya. Begitu mudah menghapus segala keresahan hatinya selama ini. Entah apa yang Sakura rasakan saat ini, namun Sakura merasa segala beban tentang Sasuke yang selama ini ia pendam menghilang begitu saja.

Entah kenapa Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke tahu tentang perasaannya.

Mungkin sejak awal Sasuke memang tahu.

Sakura tersenyum, ia berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ngga usah nangis," kata Sasuke mengejekku.

"Ck, apasih!" ujarku.

"_Mommy_ juga jangan ketawa gitu." lanjut Sakura saat melihat teman yang dipanggilnya _Mommy_ tampak ikut tertawa.

.

.

-#-

.

.

"Hahh..." Sakura mendesah lega. Ia menutup ponselnya.

Membaca kisah-kisah lampau begitu menguras tenaga. Sakura merasa teraduk-aduk saat membaca tulisannya di _note_ ponsel. Anggap saja itu sebuah _diary_, karena Sakura memang malas menulis di sebuah buku.

Sudah setahun berlalu sejak saat itu, namun sampai sekarang Sakura masih... terkadang memikirkannya. Kenangan tiga tahun di Konoha Junior High School bersama Sasuke, entah kenapa Sakura semakin lupa dan semakin ingat. Sakura ingin melupakan perasaanya pada Sasuke, tetapi ia selalu teringat dengan kebersamaan mereka. Begitu menyenangkan dan indah, Sakura merasa bahwa dirinya begitu lengkap dan lepas saat bersama Sasuke. Sasuke adalah segalanya, mungkin.

Sakura lulus dengan nilai memuaskan saat itu. Sakura senang tentu saja, namun ia merasa sedikit kosong. Selama ini Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang paling dekat dengannya. Tempatnya berbagi keluh kesah, tempatnya bercerita, selalu menghiburnya, memperhatikannya. Sasuke adalah orang yang paling mengerti Sakura, mengerti keadaan dan perasaan Sakura.

Dan semenjak laki-laki itu mendapatkan yang dia inginkan—seorang kekasih idamannya, tentu ia menjaga jarak dengan Sakura, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Sakura begitu menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke, entah apa alasannya. Dan tanpa disadari olehnya mereka semakin jauh—jarak mereka semakin jauh.

Tetapi takdir berkata lain, buktinya saat ini mereka kembali bersama. Bukan berarti bersama seperti dulu.

Bersama yang dimaksud adalah... saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke bersekolah di tempat yang sama—

.

.

.

.

—Konoha Senior High School.

**The End  
**

**Arigatou yang udah review dan membaca fic ini ^_^ **

**Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian.**


End file.
